Prima Donna (TV series)
Synopsis Cast *'''[[Sarah Walter]] as Marilyn Mendoza''' - A famous singer and the current Prima Donna of the country. During her childhood Marilyn's mother saved her from the fire that occurs in their house and almost lost her voice because of the trauma that she receives after her mother's death, but recovers when those people who are close to her had encourage her to be happy and keep on with her dreams since it's what makes her mother happy, after being successful and one of the famous singers in the country, but after getting a lead role in a drama which entitles "Prima Donna" and where she gains the nickname "Prima Donna" her co-star Jewel who plays the lead role of the story suddenly got murdered by one of their co-stars which lead to Marilyn getting the title role. *'''[[Alice Pineda]] as Pearl Atienza''' - The Heiress of the Atienza family and a Prima Donna. She is the complete opposite of her sister Jewel, since Pearl is an arrogant and self-centered person. She hates the poor and things that will make her life complicated. After her sister got murdered Pearl doesn't even care and just goes on with her life, but after intertwining with Marilyn her life will become more mysterious that it is. *'''[[Liu Yi]] as George Valencia''' - A detective in charge of Marilyn's case. He is a cool-headed yet sharp tongue kind of person. After being assign on Marilyn's case he grew to become more different and even comparing Marilyn to his past girlfriend *'''[[Christian Kim]] as Alexander "Alex" Madrigal''' - A playboy and a famous singer. He is in love with Marilyn, because of his love with Marilyn he even goes as far as proving her innocence at any cost. Due to a misunderstanding with Marilyn and Pearl, he thought that Pearl is the antagonist in Marilyn's life, because of this Alex tries to makes Pearl's life miserable and even making her fall in love with her using his charms that most of her lady fans fall into, but was shocked that Pearl wasn't falling for it even he stole Pearl's first kiss, making his story twisted making him fall for Pearl in the end. *'''[[Claire Madrigal]] as Roxanne Trinidad''' - The main antagonist of the story. A famous model and George's ex-girlfriend who dumps him for her dreams, but later on will return and will try to make George fall in love with her again. Supporting Cast *'''[[Grace Santiago]] as Doña Ava Atienza''' - Pearl and Jewel's mother. Once a famous singer and the former manager of Sapphire. After Sapphire's suicide, Ava had retired from showbiz and swears to never let her children be involved in the world of showbiz, but she did not succeed in Jewel. She is a caring and lovable woman. *'''[[Hiro Kodaka]] as Don Jaime Atienza''' - Pearl and Jewel's father. He is a strict and a self-centered person like Pearl and dislikes poor people. Special Participation *'''[[Sade Green]] as Young Pearl''' - plays the younger Pearl *'''[[Cathleen Hoffman]] as Young Marilyn''' - plays the younger Marilyn *'''[[Isabelle Tanaka]] as Solidad "Sol" Mendoza''' - Marilyn's mother who died saving Marilyn from the fire. *'''[[Francine Kodaka]] as Jewel Atienza''' - A famous singer who died after being murdered by one of her co-star in Prima Donna which leads Marilyn. Jewel is the sister of Pearl and the complete opposite of her since she is nice and kind to others. *'''[[Rose Hyland]] as Sapphire De Leon''' - A famous child actress and idol, she later died after committing a suicide due to depression. Information Awards and Nominations